Más Allá de las Cámaras
by AsYouWish19
Summary: {Fanfic Colifer} Jennifer Morrison, una joven de Los Ángeles y actriz en una serie, se enamora de su compañero de trabajo, Colin O'Donoghue un atractivo y perfecto irlandés, con un único problema, está casado. (Trailer en Youtube: Fanfic Colifer Trailer Más allá de las Cámaras)


Vuelta al trabajo. Para algunas personas, esas tres palabras son una verdadera tortura, aunque la cosa cambia cuando tu trabajo es ser actor o actriz, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el mundo de la televisión.

Jen estaba entusiasmada, tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver que tenían Adam y Eddie preparados para la segunda temporada de sin duda, una de las mejores series en las que había trabajado. Tenía unas ganas terribles de ver a sus compañeros a los cuales les había cogido un cariño especial en tan solo un año.

Cuando llego al set, al ser el primer día reunieron a todos en una especie de oficina que tenían preparada los directores para hablar sobre el tema y la trama de esta temporada. Antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones, Jen, se detuvo en una máquina de cafés. Una máquina que no tardó en maldecir ya que por mucho que pulsaba el botón donde indicaba "descafeinado" no había manera de que funcionara.

-Esta desenchufada.

Una masculina voz sobresaltó a la rubia por detrás, una desconocida y sensual voz. Jen se quedó en el sitio, avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello. Una vergüenza que se manifestó en su cara tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, a la vez que observaba como un tonificado brazo ajustado en una camisa blanca se colaba por encima de su hombro para enchufar el enchufe y por fin, preparar su descafeinado.

-Gra... -cuando la rubia se giró para colocarse frente a frente con el desconocido, quedo evadida por unos penetrantes y potentes ojos azules, que chocaron contra sus ojos verdes, y un hombre extremadamente atractivo, tanto, que no parecía de este mundo, ni si quiera real. Tragó saliva y reaccionó para por fin, terminar aquella frase.- Gracias.

Jen sonrió nerviosa y algo fingido, una sonrisa que se borró de sus labios en el momento que el hombre se alejó de ella. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? La rubia quedó tan prendida en sus pensamientos y en esa curiosidad por saber algo sobre él que no fue capaz de apartar el café antes de que el tubo comenzase a expulsar esa mítica agua para limpiarlo.

Entró en sala de reuniones y al parecer, era de las últimas. Corrió abrazar a los actores del reparto, o bueno, algunos solo saludar y tomó asiento en aquella butaca con una tela negra y una escritura en blanco "Jennifer Morrison". Visualizó a su lado una butaca, vacía, menos mal, no era la última.

Los guionistas entraron en la sala, siendo recibidos por aplausos y millones de sonrisas. Les debían mucho a aquellos dos hombres, sin ellos, no estarían ahí y nada de eso hubiese sido posible. Comenzaron a hablar sobre el inicio de la temporada, la trama (sin desvelar nada, pese a que eran los actores, adoraban sorprenderlos) y sobre todo las nuevas incorporaciones en la serie. La rubia de ojos verdes, sin disimulo alguno, recorrió la sala de arriba a abajo buscando con su mirada al dueño de sus pensamientos desde hace apenas unos minutos. Parecía si quiera atender a lo que decía Adam, incluso tuvo que parar, ya que el disimulo no era lo suyo, y más de una persona le preguntaba si buscaba a alguien, así que, sin éxito ni encontrar lo que sus ansiados ojos buscaban decidió prestar atención a lo que el director comentaba.

-Tenemos una nueva incorporación. Vamos a tener el gusto de trabajar con Colin O'Donoghue, el cual actuará como el capitán Garfio.

Y allí estaba él, el dueño de esos ojos azules que costaban diferenciarlos con el mismísimo cielo o el mismísimo mar, siendo recibido entre aplausos y él, agradeciendo con una tímida sonrisa, sentándose al lado de ella, en la butaca vacía, y de nuevo, sus miradas chocaron con intensidad. Jen estaba casi segura que cuando el hombre entre abrió los labios, era para bromear acerca del incidente del café. Una broma que no llegó a realizar por la falta de confianza entre ambos.

-Bienvenido a la serie. -La rubia esbozó una amplia que fue correspondida incluso antes de acabar la frase.

Acabaron con el contacto de sus miradas para prestar de nuevo atención a las palabras de los guionistas. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era el giro de 360 grados que iba a dar sus vidas desde aquella mirada.


End file.
